Provincial Women's Hockey League
| champion = Whitby Jr. Wolves | most_champs = Toronto Jr. Aeros – 5''' | website = PWHL official site | ceo = Fran Rider, OWHA }} The '''Provincial Women's Hockey League is an amateur women's ice hockey league in Ontario, Canada that was founded in 2004. It is considered to be the highest level of junior women's amateur ice hockey in Ontario, and is sanctioned by Hockey Canada and the Ontario Women's Hockey Association. History The PWHL was founded in 2004 by the Ontario Women's Hockey Association. The PWHL is the women's equivalent to men's junior hockey, but is classified by the OWHA as Intermediate AA officially as the OWHA does not have an official "junior" classification system. Despite this, the teams of the PWHL market themselves as women's junior hockey. One of the league's most notable alumni is Meghan Agosta who played for the Windsor Wildcats. She went on to play professional with the Montreal Stars of the Canadian Women's Hockey League and is a member of two Olympic championship teams. In the early years of the league, when PWHL teams had to compete for OWHA provincials they would do so with representatives of the Ottawa District. The PWHL franchises proved much more competitive than their Ottawa counterparts and after two seasons Ottawa applied to and joined the PWHL. By the 2009 league playoffs, the Ottawa Senators beat the league powerhouse Toronto Jr. Aeros to win its first league championship. The most dominant franchise in league history is the Toronto Jr. Aeros. The Aeros have won five league championships, including the first three consecutively, two Silver Medal finishes and a single Bronze medal finish in league playdowns. The Aeros have also won five regular season championships. Additionally, the Aeros have won three Golds at provincials, as well as two silvers and a bronze. The Aeros have also twice accomplished the PWHL's "triple crown" winning the regular season title, playoff championship, and provincial championship all in one year in both 2005 and 2006. Teams http://pwhl.pointstreaksites.com/view/pwhl/pwhl-ca-provincial-womens-hockey-league |} Defunct franchises *Chatham Outlaws (2004-2006) *Hamilton Hawks (2004-2011) *Markham-Stouffville Stars (2004-2009) Seasons *2004-05 PWHL Season *2005-06 PWHL Season *2006-07 PWHL Season *2007-08 PWHL Season *2008-09 PWHL Season *2009-10 PWHL Season *2010-11 PWHL Season *2011-12 PWHL Season *2012-13 PWHL Season *2013-14 PWHL Season *2014-15 PWHL Season *2015-16 PWHL Season *2016-17 PWHL Season *2017-18 PWHL Season *2018-19 PWHL Season *2019-20 PWHL Season Playoff Champions The winner of the final four is awarded the Alumni Cup.http://pwhl.pointstreaksites.com/view/pwhl/past-champions-21 |} Provincials The OWHA runs a second run of playoffs that determines Provincial champion. These are not operated by the PWHL, but have all PWHL teams participating. National team and Profession alumni The following PWHL alumni have represented Canada in international tournaments and in Professional leagues. *Meghan Agosta (Windsor Wildcats) *Courtney Birchard (Toronto Jr. Aeros) *Mallory Deluce (Toronto Jr. Aeros) *Laura Fortino (Stoney Creek Jr. Sabres) *Brittany Haverstock (Stoney Creek Jr. Sabres) *Haley Irwin (Toronto Jr. Aeros) *Laura McIntosh (Mississauga Jr. Chiefs) *Stefanie McKeough (Ottawa Senators) *Isabel Menard (Ottawa Senators) *Caroline Prevost (London Jr. Devilettes) *Ashley Riggs (Durham West Jr. Lightning) *Jillian Saulnier (Toronto Jr. Aeros) *Britni Smith (Markham-Stouffville Stars) *Natalie Spooner (Durham West Jr. Lightning) *Tara Watchorn (Durham West Jr. Lightning) *Catherine White (Mississauga Jr. Chiefs) *Jessica Wong (Stoney Creek Jr. Sabres) *Mellissa Channell (Burlington Jr. Barracudas) Awards Regular Season champions |} Scoring champion |} Goaltending Award |} Coach of the Year |} Christie Rose Scholarship The PWHL awards a scholarship in memory of former PWHL player Christie Rose. She was an 18-year-old young woman who died on June 24, 2008, as a result of her injuries suffered in a car accident.http://pwhl.pointstreaksites.com/view/pwhl/news-174/news_22397 The scholarship is awarded on an annual basis to recognize a young woman who shares the same qualities and characteristics as Christie. Recipients |} References External links * Ontario Womens Hockey Association Website Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:Women's ice hockey Category:Provincial Women's Hockey League